


Caught

by AmalynnJon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalynnJon/pseuds/AmalynnJon
Summary: Carol and Daryl.  A closet.  And Tobin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. 
> 
> I'm sorry....or your welcome?
> 
> Thanks to Jen as always. 
> 
> I own nothing in regards to The Walking Dead

He had her pressed up against the wall, his fingers entwined in her hair, fuck he loved her hair.  His other hand was working his way under her shirt, working the buttons loose.  Her skin was smooth, warm, perfect, so fucking perfect.  Her hand slid over his ass, squeezing, her nails sharp and piercing, making him moan into her mouth.  He pulled back to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hooded with desire watching him, her chest heaving.  She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He couldn't believe that she was there, with him, and that they were making out like a couple of damn teenagers in the fucking hall closet.

 

He hadn’t intended to end up here.  The entire damn town was downstairs at the daily meeting over how to deal with that fucker and the rest of his assholes.  Planning, assessing, building, preparing for war.  Eugene had needed some random things to build whatever the hell he was building, an alarm system or some shit.  Hell if he knew, he’d only been paying half attention.  Carol had been so damn distracting with that pencil in her mouth, in deep conversation with Tara, her tongue absentmindedly curling around the wood…

  
 When she had offered to go collect the items Eugene had needed, he had followed.  
   
Fuck - maybe he _had_ intended to end up here.    
   
When she had shown up at Alexandria and they had been reunited, things had escalated quickly.  Both of them were finally at that point where they didn’t want to waste anymore time.  There was still baggage and shit that they both had to deal with, but life was too fucking short and with Carol by his side things felt more worthwhile than they ever had in his entire goddamn life.  He hoped she felt that way too.  The first few days the two of them had been inseparable and things had gotten pretty hot and heavy and it fucking felt like heaven.  No one else knew.  They had been careful of that.  Wanted it to just be them for a damn minute. It was getting harder to find time now though.  Many groups had joined the fight and it would soon be time to strike against Negan and the rest of his little fuckers.  It was a time he shouldn’t be distracted, but fuck if Carol didn’t distract him every damn second.  
 

It hadn’t taken them long to end up in the upstairs hall closet.

  
She didn’t seem to be complaining.  
   
He moved his lips to the little hollow at the base of her throat, a spot that he had learned quickly gave her pleasure.  He nipped at it lightly and then sucked to ease the sting.  She moaned his name, tightening her hold on his hair, writhing against him, creating a perfect friction between their two bodies.  His dick was definitely standing at attention.  
   
The door to the closet swung open and it was like a fucking spotlight had come out of nowhere.  Carol let out a little screech and she scrambled to cover herself.  He stepped in front of her doing his best to shield her from the unwanted intrusion.  When he worked up the nerve to look up, he came face to face with the last fucking person he expected.  
   
Tobin stood, gawking at them, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open and then his gaze darted to the ground, his cheeks and forehead bright red.  A colour he was sure that matched his own face.  
   
“Ah - sorry,” Tobin muttered, “Was looking for a - a hammer.  Rick said it was up here.”  
   
He tried to form words but was at a fucking loss. His brain and his mouth were not cooperating.  He felt movement behind him and then Carol’s arm stuck out from beside him, a hammer gripped in her hand.  
   
He and Tobin stared at the tool until Carol shook her hand impatiently, startling them both out of their trance.  Goddammit he was not made for awkward moments like this.  Tobin quickly took the hammer, turning his stare towards Carol.  
   
“Haven’t seen you much since you got back,” Tobin said.  
   
He felt himself cringe at the awkwardness of the statement.  Was Tobin really going to initiate this conversation now?  
   
He and Carol hadn’t talked about Tobin or the relationship that the two of them had shared.  There had been a moment when she had first gotten back and she was upset and he had muttered something embarrassing, asking her if she had needed Tobin because he had still felt so damn unworthy of her.  She had shaken her head and whispered ‘ _no’_ , caressing his cheek.   _‘Only you’_ , had been the last words she spoke before they had ended up with their lips pressed together and spending the most fucking incredible night together.    
 

Carol cleared her throat, “Sorry ‘bout that. Things have been a bit crazy.”

   
“Yeah,” was all Tobin said.  
   
Still the man made no move to leave, hovering at the door.  He couldn’t help the scowl that took over his face.  Like did he want to be fucking escorted away?  Did he expect _him_ to leave so he and Carol could have some privacy?  Fuck that.    
   
The space in the closet was limited and Tobin was so close to him and Carol and it was making his damn skin itch.  The bulge in his pants, lessening with each passing second.  
   
“Holy shitballs!”  
   
His eyes flew passed Tobin and landed on the newest interruption, Tara.  She had the biggest fucking grin on her face and he had never felt more relieved to see her.  She was the lesser of two evils at this point.    
   
“Are you and Carol hooking up?!”  The girl had no tact.  
   
“That’s amazing!”  She laughed.  “Fucking finally.”    
   
She held up her fist for him to hit or some shit but then her eyes darted over to Tobin and she dropped her arm.  Her gaze flickered around the closet, landing on each person and she snorted.    
   
“Fuck, this turned into a great day,” she mumbled under her breath.  “Tobin, Rick really needs that hammer,” she said, guiding him with her hands out of the closet.    
   
“Right-” Tobin muttered, allowing her to maneuver him.  
   
The last thing he heard from them was Tara’s ‘ _Sorry dude,_ ’ as they walked away.  
   
Thank the fuck for small miracles.    
   
Neither he nor Carol moved, both shell shocked  
   
“Oh God,” Carol moaned finally, and he turned to look at her.  Her hand was covering her face.  “That was fucking awful.”    
   
Carol rarely said fuck but if there was a time that warranted it, this seemed like one of them because of _course_ Tobin would be the first fucking person to find out about them.  It was so ridiculous, it was funny, and so he laughed.  
   
Carol looked at him aghast, “You think this is funny?  I’m a terrible person.”  
   
He reached out for her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.  “Y’ain’t terrible and come on, it’s a little bit funny.”  He ducked his head to meet her gaze and she snorted, a small smile appearing.  He always felt like he won the damn lottery when he got her to smile.  
   
“Guess secret’s out,” he drawled, and a sudden rush of insecurity washed over him, “Any regrets?”  
   
“Not a one,” she whispered, pulling him closer and leaning her forehead against his.  God, he loved her, of that he was sure.    
   
“Better get back,” he said, the regret clear in his tone. “Eugene’s probably goin’ batty.”  Leaving was the last fucking thing he wanted to do.  
   
“Hmmm…,” Carol hummed, “I was thinking-,” she brushed back some of his hair, “we know damn well that Tara's not going to keep her mouth shut - maybe before we face the masses we-,” she pulled back to look him in the eye, her eyes sparkling and he damn sure liked where this was heading, “finish our fun?”  
   
“Fuck yes,” he growled, turning sharply and pulling her out of the closet with him towards her bedroom, her laughter following them down the hall.  He was not going to fuck around, literally, in a room with no locks again.  Maybe it was time he got one of those ‘Do Not Disturb’ signs.  He had a feeling he’d be getting a lot of use out of it.


End file.
